Artemis and Luna
by Alcandre
Summary: The story of Artemis and Luna and how and why they became cats. Becomes romantic and is kinda sad. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Artemis and Luna  
  
Rating: PG (violence)  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
I thought this up a while ago but haven't typed it up til now. It'll probably be a two or three part story about how Artemis and Luna became cats. Ooo, cool, ne? It's just an experiment and I won't continue it if y'all don't want me to. Just review and tell me want ya think.  
  
The characters look like they do in the manga. well mostly Artemis and Luna do when they are human. If you haven't read the manga, for Luna picture a younger version of her human form in the S movie.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon but the idea of this story is mine. Mine, MINE, MINE!!!!!!! ::laughs hysterically then runs off:: Now I'm hungry!!! FOOD!!  
I was human once. Not many people realize that but I was. Back in the Silver Millennium, before I started working for Queen Serenity, I was a regular human boy on my home planet, Lucer. We were peaceful people. My family and Luna's, my best friend, family was like one big family. I remember playing outside and running and walking around on two legs.  
  
Then, one day that all changed. Two months after my 14th birthday, our planet was attacked by an evil being. I was outside with Luna when the sky darkened and they came.  
  
They came without warning, just appearing out of the sky in their ships. I don't think I have ever been that scared and never will be again. Luna and I were just sitting in my front yard talking when a blast shook the ground. Luna's eyes widened and I felt my heart start pounding wildly.  
  
"Artemis, what was that?" she asked me in a shaky voice.  
  
I shook my head and slowly stood up, looking around. It was then that I saw the smoke in the sky and the hundreds of ships in the air looking like giant bugs about to descend on our peaceful planet.  
  
"Luna," I stated. "We need to go inside."  
  
She just stared at me so I pulled her up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into my family's house.  
  
I heard her give a small whimper behind me but I didn't stop running until I found my mom, dad, and sister looking out the back windows at the sky.  
  
"Father," I began.  
  
"Artemis, go to the basement." My father didn't even look away from the window.  
  
"But,"  
  
"Now, son."  
  
I hesitated only for a second then pulled Luna after me to the basement. Her long black hair had fallen from its usual style and was hanging loosely down her back. She looked frightened and had a death grip on my hand.  
  
We sat on the floor of the basement for hours. I don't know how many because I lost count pretty soon after we settled down. Luna fell asleep in my lap eventually but I just sat there, staring at the door that led up to the main floor of my house. The yelling, screaming, and shaking had stopped and a silence had fallen that seemed to want to explode.  
  
"Luna." I gently shook her awake.  
  
Her red eyes opened and she blinked once then sat up. "It's so quiet, Arty," she whispered.  
  
I stood up and helped her up after me. "Let's go see if we can find everybody." I said that to try to keep faith but deep down I think both of us knew that our families were gone and we would never see them again.  
  
I opened the door at the top of the stairs and was met with an even thicker silence. I felt Luna walk up beside me, gasp, and grip my arm.  
  
My house was just rubble. It looked like hundreds of people had broken in, had a party, broken everything, then left.  
  
"Come on," I said, taking her hand and stepping away from the basement door. I could hear her breathing beside me in my ear and my palms wouldn't stop sweating.  
  
We found my parents and sister dead on the kitchen floor. All of their throats were cut and the once white floor that my mother had cleaned everyday was now stained red with their blood. Luna started crying then and cried even harder when we found her family in her house. They had been beaten to death.  
  
I didn't cry until Luna fell to her knees beside her mother. Luna started mumbling things I didn't quite catch but the way she was hugging her mother's body to her while rocking back and forth was enough to break my heart.  
  
After hours of watching Luna cry I sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to me. She dropped her mom's body and threw herself at me, burying her face in my chest.  
  
We stayed like that for another thirty minutes until she suddenly stopped crying, sat up, and looked me in the eyes. "What do we do now?" she asked softly. "We're orphans."  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know, Luna. We may be the only ones left on the planet." At that, tears started to fall down her cheeks once more.  
  
"Why are we the only ones left, Artemis? Why can't we have died with everyone else?"  
  
I pulled her back into a hug, patting her back. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
The house, or what was left of it, started shaking then. Luna gasped and sat up, her eyes wide. "Are they still here?"  
  
I jumped up and ran to the door, straining to see if the ships from before were back in the sky. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Artemis!" Luna shouted from behind me.  
  
I turned around but it was too late. The house was collapsing and Luna was about to be buried underneath the ceiling. I ran to her, not wanting to lose my best and only friend I had left. But the gods weren't on my side. I watched in horror as she was hit in the head with a falling tile and then, everything went black.  
  
The first thing I was aware of was someone calling my name. I struggled to open my eyes but they just didn't seem to want to.  
  
"Artemis? Artemis, please wake up. Please!"  
  
"Luna?" I mumbled, feeling her arms around me.  
  
She gasped and tightened her grip on me. "Oh Selene, I thought you were dead."  
  
My eyes finally opened and I saw her bending over me, blood running down her face and a worried and pain filled look in her eyes. "Luna? What happened?"  
  
She sighed and looked around. "I don't know. All I remember is being hit in the head and then waking up here."  
  
It was then that I looked around at where we were. It was a sort of room with low lighting and stark white walls. The ceiling was high and white and the floor was cold and hard. Oh, and also very white. Nothing was in the room except for us: no bed, no chair, no table. Nothing.  
  
"Where are we?" I whispered, sitting up. I felt my head and realized with a start that I also had blood running down my face. "Have we been captured?"  
  
Luna sniffed and laid down, her head in my lap. The blood ran freely onto my pants but I didn't care. They were dirty and bloody anyway.  
  
We sat there, staring at the whiteness of the walls for a pretty long time until the lights suddenly got brighter and a door appeared out of nowhere. Actually, I don't really know if it was always there. It probably was and we just didn't' notice it because it was white and we were scared.  
  
A soldier stood in the doorway, looking at us. I would have gotten up but my head hurt and Luna was still in my lap. She probably didn't have the energy to get up anyway. We hadn't eaten in a long time. And my stomach had just told me so in a rather loud and protesting growl.  
  
"So you are the two from Lucer, huh?" The soldier asked quietly.  
  
I nodded and felt Luna do the same. Who was this guy and what did he want?  
  
"Well, then," he stated. "Come with me."  
  
Luna slowly sat up and I stood up beside her, swaying on my feet. I knew I had lost a lot of blood and so had Luna but what could we do, we were just prisoners.  
  
The soldier turned from the door and walked into the hall outside. We slowly followed. When we reached the hallway, Luna stumbled. I swiftly caught her and tried to carry her the rest of the way, but had lost blood as well and was starving. I finally fell with a thud on the floor, twisting my body so that Luna landed on top of me and I took the brunt of the fall. Then, for the second time in just a few hours, I blacked out.  
  
I awoke a second time to someone cleaning my head wound. It hurt but I didn't have the energy to cry out in pain. I just winced.  
  
"Sh, darling. It'll be all right. Just let my get this blood off," a soft voice said over me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of an elderly woman with a kind face and gentle eyes smiling down at me. "That was quite a bump you got there, sonny."  
  
I tried to sit up. "Where's Luna? What have you done with her?"  
  
The old woman pushed me back on the bed I was on and smiled. "She is fine." She pointed beside me and I noticed for the first time, Luna lying in the same bed with me, head bandaged and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Where are we?" I demanded, my fear for Luna having been settled. "Why are we here? Who are you?"  
  
The old woman chuckled and continued wiping my head. "You are on a shuttle to the Moon."  
  
"The Moon? But, I mean, how, what?"  
  
She smiled and started wrapping a bandage around my head. "The queen felt your planet being destroyed and ordered all the survivors to be brought to the Moon. And you are the only two we found."  
  
I felt my throat tighten and my heart break. "We are the only two survivors?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. And the two of you were buried under a house's ceiling. If it wasn't for the powers of the soldiers we wouldn't have found you."  
  
I swallowed and looked back over at Luna. She looked so peaceful. Why did this have to happen to us?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Why indeed? Please review! I love reviews! I live for reviews! YAY reviews! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Artemis and Luna  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Well, here's chapter 2! *Sigh* I know I should be working on my other stories but I had this idea stuck in my head for soooo long!!!! Anyway, hopefully some questions will be answered in this chapter or the next! Enjoy!  
  
I no own Sailor Moon!  
So, we were on a ship to the Moon Kingdom. The kingdom that ruled over all the others and had the queen of the Silver Millennium. I kept telling myself that all of it had to be a dream; I mean we were going to the Moon? Right!!!  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling much better, rested, well fed, and like nothing had happened the day before. And then it all came rushing back. The ships, my parents and sister dead on the kitchen floor, Luna's family dead, and the ceiling falling in on us.  
  
I sat up with a start. Luna was beside me, cuddled up against me, still sleeping. Sighing, I fell back on my back and tried not to wake her, worried that she would become even more upset than she was yesterday. And I hated seeing her cry.  
  
My mind started to wander then. I started actually thinking about what had happened and why. Why had my father told only me and Luna to go to the basement? Why didn't my family and Luna's family go with us? They could all be alive at the moment if I had insisted that they go with us. But then I shook my head at my own thought. My father must have had a reason behind it. He was a smart man; he knew everything.  
  
"Maybe it was our destiny."  
  
I blinked and looked at Luna's upturned face on my shoulder. "What?"  
  
She smiled sadly and slowly sat up, stretching. "Maybe we are still alive for a reason, Arty."  
  
I smiled, amazed on some level that she knew what I was thinking but then again not surprised at all. That sort of thing had started happening right after we both turned 10. My mom told us that only really close friends had that kind of connection.  
  
"Maybe so, Luna. Maybe Father knew that, too."  
  
She nodded, suddenly very serious. "But I wish they had said something."  
  
Shrugging, I answered back with, "Think about it, Luna. If we had known we were going to be the only ones to live, would we have gone to the basement so willingly?"  
  
She sat silently for a few seconds then shook her head. "No, Artemis, we wouldn't have. At least, I wouldn't have let you pull me into your basement. I would have run outside to get to my house and would have died there."  
  
I put my arms around her and sighed. "But I would have gone after you. And you know it."  
  
"Idiot," she whispered.  
  
The door to the room we were in suddenly opened and the old woman from the night before entered. "Ah, I see you are both awake."  
  
I got off the bed and bowed to the woman. "Thank you for taking care of us, ma'am. We are in your debt."  
  
"Nonsense," the woman said chuckling. "It was my duty to the queen." She walked over to me and felt my head, nodding in satisfaction. "You have both healed very nicely. I will be right back with new clothes for the two of you to wear when you see the queen."  
  
Luna's eyes widened. "We're going to see and meet the queen?"  
  
"Of course, dearie. Why else would you be going to the Moon Kingdom; to see the flowers?" She left, laughing softly to herself and closed the door behind her.  
  
I felt my mouth fall open at the thought of actually meeting Queen Serenity. The supposedly most beautiful and kind woman in the universe and we were going to meet her.  
  
Luna jumped up and ran over to me. "We are going to meet the queen, Arty!!" She hugged me around my waist and started giggling. "How exciting!"  
  
An hour later, the two of the old woman, around thirty Moon soldiers, and us stood at the ship's door, waiting to land. The old woman, whose name turned out to be Lisa, had given me a nice silver suit that fit me perfectly. My white hair went well with it and my blue eyes stood out because of the silver. Luna, standing beside me with fidgeting hands, wore a beautiful yellow dress that accented her blooming figure wonderfully. Even at 14, it was obvious that she was going to be a breathtakingly beautiful young woman.  
  
The opening of the doors snapped me out of the trace and Luna grabbed my hand, pulling me after her. Lisa just chuckled and followed, along with the soldiers.  
  
I have seen beautiful women before; my mother was amazingly beautiful and I considered Luna's mom the same but when I first laid eyes on Queen Serenity, I was in awe. Beautiful would not describe her accurately. She was just plain amazing. And when she smiled, the whole room seemed to light up.  
  
I felt Luna thinking the exact same thing as me when she saw her in the throne room. "Wow," Luna whispered, loud enough for only me to hear.  
  
The queen smiled at us and motioned for us to come closer. "So, these are the two that survived the attack on Lucer?" At the nod of a soldier beside her she looked me in the eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Artemis, majesty. And this is my best friend, Luna." I gave a nod and noticed Luna curtseying.  
  
"How old are you two?"  
  
"14."  
  
"You two seem very mature for such a young age."  
  
"I guess losing your family suddenly over night does that to you," Luna said. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. I looked over at her in shock. Did she just say that out loud?  
  
Looking back at the queen I saw her smile. "I guess it would."  
  
I gave a sigh of relief and winked at Luna. 'Good thing the queen's good natured,' I thought.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The entire throne room echoed with the shout that came from the back of the room. I turned in unison with Luna and we saw a small, blonde-haired toddler running toward us.  
  
"Mommy, Rei hit me!!"  
  
Another young girl, raven-haired and with violet eyes appeared from the doorway running after the blonde.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
The first nodded as she ran to the queen, passing us without a glance, her eyes full of tears. "Yes, she did! She's being mean again!" She threw herself at the queen and her mother just smiled and hugged the tiny girl back.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be with the others?" the queen asked.  
  
"We were, Majesty," the one I assumed was Rei answered. "But Serenity ran off with one of my toys."  
  
The queen looked down at her daughter. "Serenity." This was said in a tone that made all children tremble with fear.  
  
"Yes, Mommy?" Serenity asked in a small voice.  
  
"Did you take one of Rei's toys?"  
  
"Um," the young princess looked away from her mother's gaze.  
  
"Tell the truth."  
  
Serenity sighed and nodded. "Yes, I did. But she was teasing me!"  
  
The queen sighed and looked at Rei, who was standing between Luna and me by then. "Rei."  
  
Rei looked down at her feet and nodded. "I was, Majesty."  
  
The queen shook her head. "Can't you two just get along with each other?"  
  
Her daughter looked up at the queen's face and smiled. "We'll try, Mommy. I promise! Right, Rei? We'll try!"  
  
Rei nodded and smiled at the queen. "Yeah, we promise!"  
  
"Good," the queen said, putting Serenity on the floor. "Now, go back to the others and play until Lisa comes to get you."  
  
"Lisa's back?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!" Both Rei and the princess said in unison. It was then that the blonde noticed us.  
  
"Hi!" She walked over to Luna and me and looked up at us. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sere, that was rude!" Rei whispered.  
  
I laughed and knelt down so I was eye level with the princess. "My name is Artemis. And this is Luna." Luna knelt down beside me, smiling at the two young girls.  
  
"I'm Serenity and I'm five years old." She held up five fingers and grinned. She then blinked and looked at Rei. "And this is my friend, Rei. She's five, too!"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes but then smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said to both me and Luna.  
  
"Why are you here?" Serenity asked bluntly.  
  
I opened my mouth to answer with an 'I don't know' when the queen interrupted me.  
  
"They are going to be your teachers."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Whoa, that was unexpected!! ^_~ Well, if it isn't obvious already, this is going to be longer than 2 to 3 parts. I keep getting grrreat ideas! So, stay tuned for more chapters! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Artemis and Luna  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Alcandre - Well, here it is .. The long awaited chapter 3!  
  
Kat - Long awaited, my butt.  
  
Alcandre - Oh, yeah. This, dear readers, is my muse and good friend, Kat. Of course, she is just imaginary but we all need and have those kinds of friends.  
  
Kat - *nods* Yep! *pause* HEY!  
  
Alcandre - *laughing* Anyway, sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. I've been busy with school and work and jazz. Stupid professors and all the work they give!  
  
Kat - You know you love 'em.  
  
Alcandre - Whatever! *sigh* Well, on with the story!  
  
Kat - Wait, you forgot ...  
  
Alcandre - Me. Own. Nothing. Me Tarzan. You Jane. Ungauwa!!!!  
A couple years went by and I eventually turned 16. Luna is a few weeks older than me so until my birthday, she teased me relentlessly about being older. But it was around that time that I realized I was in love with her.  
  
It was after lunch and the princesses were in the library with Luna learning simple addition and subtraction. I had just left a meeting with the queen about the upcoming ball when I decided to sneak in on the learning session.  
  
I quietly opened the door to the library and stuck my head in, wanting to catch Luna off guard. And that's when I saw her, standing in front of two tables with the princesses sitting there, listening. Well, Ami was listening, Serenity was asleep, Minako was pretty close to sleeping, Rei was poking Serenity, and Makoto was doodling in her book.  
  
Anyway, I felt myself gasp in surprise. Luna was beautiful! The sun coming through the window fell over her and made her practically shine. And her smile, oh gods her smile! I about fainted right there when she started laughing at Rei when Serenity finally woke up and started yelling at her friend. Then she grew serious and firmly told them to hush. That's when Minako noticed me in the doorway.  
  
"Artemis!!" She jumped up and ran over to me. She threw her arms around my legs and kissed my knees. She, out of all the princesses, had to be my favorite. She was like a little sister to me.  
  
"Well, hello Minako-chan. How are you?"  
  
She looked up at me and scrunched up her nose. "It's boring learning Math, Onii-chan."  
  
I grinned and looked up at Luna. She shook her head, sighed, and looked back at the others. "Why don't we go out to the gardens and play a game?"  
  
The four remaining princesses practically bolted from their seats and started talking excitedly. Minako pulled on my pant's leg and said, "Artemis, can you carry me?"  
  
"Of course, Imouto-chan." I picked her up and we started toward the gardens, the others behind us with Luna. I could hear Luna telling the girls that this was only because it was so pretty outside and they wouldn't be doing this everyday.  
  
"We know, Luna-chan. And we love you for it!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
I turned around and saw the blonde hugging Luna around the legs, just like Minako had done to me a few minutes ago.  
  
We got outside and it did indeed feel wonderful! I took a deep breath and put Minako down on the ground. She hugged my legs once more and ran off to join her friends who were playing a game of "Monster." Serenity dubbed Rei the monster and the others were screaming and running away from her.  
  
Luna chuckled and sat on the bench we were next to. "They are all so precious."  
  
I nodded and sat beside her. "Serenity sure looks up to you."  
  
She smiled and looked over at me. "And Minako seems to just love you."  
  
I laughed and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I started thinking about the past two years we had spent on the Moon. Luna had matured greatly. She didn't seem as carefree as she was when we were kids. But I guess seeing her parents dead reminded her how precious life really is.  
  
"Do you ever think about home?"  
  
I blinked and looked back at her. She seemed very upset and I could see the tears gathering in her eyes. I gave a sad smile and nodded. "All the time."  
  
That night, as I was getting ready for bed, I felt a strange tugging at my heart. Stopping mid-brush to my teeth, I just stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what the feeling was. I slowly finished my teeth and walked out into the hallway. And then I heard it. It was coming from Luna's room right next to mine. She was crying. She was crying really hard.  
  
I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I felt her sadness from my room and I knew she needed me. I opened her bedroom door, walked in, and sat on the bed beside her. No words were spoken and no noises made. She threw herself in my arms and cried herself to sleep.  
  
As I watched her sleeping that night, it hit me again that I loved her. It wasn't just a lust that all young men go through but I really did love her! She was my everything. If I wasn't around her I thought about her. I dreamed about her and what our life would have been like if our world was still in existence. I finally fell asleep at around 3 o'clock the next morning, her head resting on my chest and my arms still around her.  
  
"I told you so!!!!"  
  
That was the sentence that jerked me from my peaceful slumber the next morning. Before I even opened my eyes I knew who it was; Minako.  
  
"How did you know?" That had to be Serenity.  
  
An exasperated sigh came from Minako. "I AM the Scout of Venus, Sere! What do you expect?"  
  
"But you're only seven." That was definitely Rei.  
  
"So?" I heard Minako walk over to the bed. "I told you they were in love and see?" She paused. "They are!"  
  
I chuckled and opened my eyes to see Minako standing very close to me, Rei and Serenity in the doorway and Makoto and Ami behind them looking curious.  
  
"Good morning, Imouto-chan," I said to Minako.  
  
She gave a small "eep" and turned to look at me. "Onii-chan!!!" She started to hug me but stopped when Luna began mumbling something.  
  
"Now you woke her, Mina-chan!!" Serenity stated firmly.  
  
"I did not!" Minako retorted.  
  
"Yes you did!!"  
  
Before the argument could go any further Luna sat up, looked around the room, and sighed. "Girls," she began.  
  
"She did it!" Serenity accused, pointing at Minako.  
  
"Hey!" Minako yelled indignantly  
  
Luna laughed. "Isn't it breakfast time?"  
  
The girls gasped, Serenity and Minako louder than the rest, and ran out. "See you two in a minute!" Rei shouted over her shoulder.  
  
The two off us laughed softly and I watched them disappear around the corner. It wasn't until I felt Luna looking at me that I turned my eyes on her.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
I smiled. "Anything," I stated, giving her a hug. "If it makes you feel better, I'll do anything."  
  
To be continued ..  
  
Alcandre - Yay! I finished this chapter!!  
  
Kat - *yawning* And it's only midnight! Let's go to bed.  
  
Alcandre - But-  
  
Kat - Not buts! Bed. Now!!!!!!  
  
Alcandre - Awww, man!!!! Bye, y'all!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I posted the last chapter and then just stopped writing this one for a while just because. And then, just a few days ago, I started getting some more reviews. I was presently surprised. Those reviews made my summer, y'all. Thank you soooooo much to:  
  
Setsuna  
  
nobody_there  
  
Amalia Paige  
  
Wilsonpro880  
  
ednyadove  
  
Ramni Rucin  
  
Ellen  
  
LitaLover  
  
gene-kitty  
  
Sarah  
  
Fireflyer56  
  
happygolucky111  
  
You guys are the best!!! Thanks so much!!!  
  
I no own. There said it and it is done.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7  
  
One day, after a wonderful ball held by the queen, I finally got the nerve to kiss Luna. But that wasn't until two years after I first realized I was in love with her. I kept my emotions hidden for that long. Minako told me one day that Luna loved me too and when I asked my Minako how she knew that she proclaimed...  
  
"I AM the Scout of Venus!"  
  
Well, the girls were nine and had begged the queen to hold a ball that they could attend. She finally gave in. I guess having five nine year olds giving you the puppy dog look can break even the toughest person.  
  
It wasn't a big ball. The girls' parents were there, the staff of the castle (including me and Luna) and the girls. Like I said, it was really tiny.  
  
But it was fun. I enjoyed myself and I'm sure Luna did. After it ended and the girls were saying goodbye to their parents, I walked Luna back to her room. We stopped at her door and I just leaned in and kissed her. Don't ask me where it came from because I didn't even think about what I was doing until she started kissing me back. And by then, I wasn't about to stop until I had to.  
  
We finally came up for air and I just looked her in the eyes and muttered,  
  
"I love you, Luna."  
  
"I love you, too," she answered.  
  
We probably would have stayed there all night just looking at each other if Serenity and Rei hadn't come running down the hall, screaming at each other. Apparently Serenity had fallen in front of the king and queen of Mars and Rei was very embarrassed.  
  
So, Luna and I had to stop their fighting and screaming and send them off to bed. I took Rei and Luna took Serenity. But I fell asleep that night feeling wonderful. Luna loved me.  
  
The next morning changed all of that, though. When I arrived in the throne room after being summoned by the queen, I was met with a solemn looking Queen Serenity and a confused Luna. I walked over to Luna, took her hand, and raised questioning eyes to the queen.  
  
"Artemis, Luna, I have some terrible news. The creatures that destroyed your planet four years ago have found out that you are here and are coming to kill you both."  
  
I felt my chest tighten and my head swim. "What?"  
  
"These creatures are coming to kill you. They intended to wipe out your race completely."  
  
Luna whispered, "Can't you stop them? You are Queen of the Universe."  
  
The queen sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. They are from a universe far from here. They are not under my rule."  
  
My heart dropped and I tightened my grip on Luna's hand. I heard Luna start to cry silently.  
  
"Then, we'll leave." I stated. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to come. We'll go to Earth and hide. And we'll just keep running from them."  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head and a little light seemed to twinkle in her eyes. "No, you might not have to leave."  
  
"But you said,"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I could disguise the two of you."  
  
"How?" Luna asked through her tears.  
  
There was a pause and I raised an eyebrow. How could she disguise us so that these creatures wouldn't know who and what we are?  
  
"I could turn you into something else."  
  
Again, silence. Then it actually sank into my head. "What?" I asked in shock. "Turn us into something else? Like what?"  
  
The queen gave a small grin. "Cats."  
  
I saw Luna look up in shock and I felt laughter bubble up in my throat. And I couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Cats?!" I asked, laughing. "You want to turn us into cats?"  
  
Luna gave me a confused look and I felt her irritation at me for thinking that this was a laughing matter. I quickly composed myself and looked back at the queen.  
  
She was smiling. "Yes, cats. They would be looking for a human boy and human girl. Not cats. And to make it even better, you will both have the Royal Family symbol of the Crescent Moon on your forehead."  
  
My mind started working. She was right. These things that were after us wouldn't think to look for two cats that seemed to be part of the Royal Family. This could actually work!!  
  
"Luna?" I looked over at her. "What do you think?"  
  
She sniffed and then shrugged. "I don't know, Artemis. What if it doesn't work? What if they kill us anyway?"  
  
"At least we would have tried." I stated.  
  
She just stared at me then nodded. "You're right. But it just seems sort of risky to me."  
  
"But Queen Serenity is going to be transforming us. And we have her protection."  
  
"Will we be cats for the rest of our lives?" Luna asked.  
  
"No," Serenity said. "After the threat is over and the creatures have left our universe you will be transformed back to your human form."  
  
Luna looked back at me then nodded. "I'm fine with it." She paused. "As fine as I can be with the idea of being turned into a cat."  
  
"Me, too." I put my arm around Luna and winked at her. "At least we'll still be together."  
  
She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
I still swear, to this day, that Queen Serenity hid a smile behind her hand before she stood up.  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with," Serenity said.  
  
I have never felt that sensation again. At least not yet. I felt like I was being bathed in white, pure, soft, and bright light. I felt my bones shift, grow, and then shrink. My eyesight improved and my hearing was enhanced. I felt flexible and nimble like I could jump up on anything and do amazing flips.  
  
The light slowly faded away and I found myself looking up at the queen. And my first thought was, "Man, she's tall!!!"  
  
And then I thought about Luna. I quickly turned to my right and was meet with the sight of a beautiful black cat with the Crescent Moon Symbol on her forehead. She blinked then seemed to smile. "Artemis."  
  
"Hey, we can talk!!!" I shouted.  
  
The queen laughed and nodded. "I didn't think it would be fair if you couldn't talk."  
  
And then, the princess ran in with the other girls behind her.  
  
"Mama!! Can we go," then she saw us and I knew what was coming next.  
  
Awwwwwwww!!!! Kitties!!!"  
  
And she was rushing at us, the other girls trying to get to us first and to be the first one to hold one of us.  
  
"Uh oh," Luna muttered under her breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the last chapter of Artemis and Luna. I hope you enjoy it!!! I no own Sailor Moon!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Being a cat isn't all it's crack up to be. Now, don't get me wrong; I love the petting and carrying and kisses on the head but being human for so long and then suddenly becoming a cat is very....well, odd.  
  
Like for instance, I had to get used to not being able to open doors. I'd have to sit at a door for hours just to wait for someone to come by so I could ask them to open it for me. Now, I know you are thinking "Why not just go find someone to open it?" But that was harder than it seems. That palace was huge and trying to find someone to open a door for me was tiring. After my first time of doing that, I just decided it was easier to just wait. I mean, nothing was THAT pressing anyway.  
  
Those creatures did come to the palace. In fact, they came around a year after we were changed. They just showed up one day and demanded to search the place. Luna and I were terrified. We hid in the kitchen under a table. I know we looked like cats but that still doesn't get the image of your family in their own pool of blood out of your head.  
  
The creatures came once every year. And every year, Luna and I got braver. By the time the girls were 13 we were purring and rubbing up against their legs. The girls and the queen thought that was hysterically funny.  
  
Minako was unsure of how to act around me at first. But she got over that real quick. I still saw her as my little sister even though she was much taller than me. She told me things she would never tell the other girls. One day we were talking (I think she was just about to turn 13):  
  
"Artemis, do you think I'll ever find love?"  
  
I was shocked by that question but I answered anyway. "Of course you will, Mina."  
  
She sighed and stroked my back. "But why haven't I yet? When will it come?"  
  
"Oh, Minako." I rubbed her chin with my head. "You just have to stop looking so hard. One day, love will find you and you won't even realize it. But when you do, it will feel so wonderful. Just wait for it. It will come."  
  
She smiled. "Like you and Luna?"  
  
I blushed. "Yes, like me and Luna."  
  
"Are you going to get married, Artemis?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know, Mina-chan. With us being cats it's kind of hard to do that. And I want a real wedding." I looked down. "And I'm scared to ask her."  
  
Minako gasped. "Why? You know she loves you!"  
  
"I know. I just-" I stopped and looked up at her. "She's changed since we've become cats. She's so serious now. And she seems so nervous all the time. She's not the Luna I fell in love with."  
  
Minako nodded. "I know, Artemis. You should talk to her. Ask her to marry you. See how she reacts."  
  
And I did. The next day I went up to her and got her to listen.  
  
"Luna, I always pictured this moment differently. I would get down on my knees but....well, that wouldn't be as effective." I paused and looked her in the eyes. "I talked to the queen. And she promised that in two years, if the creatures were gone, she would turn us back into humans."  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow (or what would be an eyebrow if she had one) but I cut her off from saying anything.  
  
"Luna, will you marry me when that time comes?"  
  
Silence. She just looked at me. I felt my tail drop and my heart sank. 'I shouldn't have asked,' I thought to myself. 'Now she hates me.'  
  
"I would love to, Artemis."  
  
And that's how we began planning everything. We decided that after we married we would go to Earth for a honeymoon and then go back to the Moon and continue working for the queen.  
  
But that never happened. A year later, the entire Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Everyone was killed. The only living things left were Luna, the queen, and me. And the queen was close to dying.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, please watch over my girls," she told us. "I wish I had the energy to change you both back to your human forms but I only have enough left to send everyone to the future."  
  
"That is fine, Your Majesty," Luna said. "And we will watch them."  
  
"Thank you," the queen said. A silver light surrounded me and Luna and I knew nothing else.  
  
That is until I woke up years and years later. And well, you know how the rest of the story goes. I met Minako again, we fought crime, we got back together with the others, and Luna and I teamed up again.  
  
And I was still in love with her. And she was in love with me. But at that time, we were fighting those terrible monsters and we didn't have time to actually do much together. Then one day:  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Do you still want to be human and marry Luna?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Oh come on, Artemis! Minako cannot keep a secret."  
  
I looked down and blushed. "No she can't."  
  
Usagi giggled then grew serious. "Do you, Artemis? Do you want to become human again?"  
  
I nodded. "More than anything."  
  
Usagi nodded once. "Then I promise, when I become Neo-Queen Serenity you and Luna will become human again." She smiled. "I would do it now but I don't have the power yet."  
  
I grinned. "I understand, Usagi. And I thank you. I look forward to that day."  
  
And I am still waiting. We have beaten Chaos and Usagi and Mamoru-san are about to be married. But she just promised me again. And I can't wait. I will be walking on two feet again in no time. And Luna and I will finally be married and have the daughter we knew we would have.  
  
I asked Diana why she is a cat one day. She told me that Neo-Queen Serenity made it so that me, Luna, and her can change into humans at anytime. Pretty smart if you ask me.  
  
But anyway, there you have it. Mine and Luna's story. Pretty exciting, ne? And it isn't even finished yet. We still have the rest of our life to live. And I'm pretty psyched about that.  
  
The End  
  
Well, there it is. And I don't plan on doing a sequel. But I may change my mind after a while. But *sigh* I don't know.  
  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing this. And I think it turned out very well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love all of you! And please read my other stories! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


End file.
